Power Rangers: Pirate Legacy
by Zania330
Summary: The Power Rangers lost their powers in a war against an alien empire, but when the alien armada returns, the responsibility to protect the planet falls onto a new team of rangers. The problem? These rangers are space pirates. {Gokaiger adaption story}
1. Prologue: Meet the Crew

**Hello Everyone!**

**I've decided to write a Gokaiger adaption with an original team of Power Rangers. I know a lot of people have written their own adaptions for this and stuff, but I want to try it and see how I do. I plan on staying fairly true to the plot of the Japanese version.**

**I hope this prologue manages to get your guys' attention. Here's my main fan-cast list:**

**Rhydian (Red): Lucas Till**  
**Evan (Blue): Brad Kavanagh**  
**Teresa (Yellow): Arden Cho**  
**Miles (Green): Nicholas Purcell**  
**Lena (Pink): Madison Blaine McLaughlin**

**Alright, so I hope you guys enjoy this prologue, and please review your thoughts! :)**

* * *

_It all started a year ago, when an armada known as the Zangyack first arrived on Earth._

_The Zangyack Armada were an empire of aliens that conquered several other planets, and Earth had become their latest target. For long period of time, the Armada rampaged the Earth, sending fleets of Gormin Borgs to cities everywhere to bring chaos to the citizens. It seemed as if all hope was lost..._

_...but then, the Power Rangers showed up._

_It was unbelievable; every team of Power Rangers in the history of Earth were battling against the Armada all over the world. Hope had returned to the Earth again, and the humans finally had a fighting chance—but Zangyack didn't back down so easily. They sent more soldiers, and more people were dying again—it had to end._

_And so, the Power Rangers finally faced off against the Zangyack Armada in one final battle._

_It lasted for a long time, before the Zangyack's Armada finally overwhelmed the rangers. However, one ranger, Tommy Oliver, managed to come up with a plan; one that would defeat the Zangyack, but at the cost of their powers for good. It was a strong sacrifice, but the rangers agreed to it. Their powers were important, but the safety of Earth meant more._

_Focusing all of their energy and combining it, the Power Rangers fired one last attack at the Armada, and it was just enough to wipe the Zangyack ships off the planet. Once again, the Earth had been protected, but with the cost of their protectors. The rangers never regretted their decision, even if they knew their powers were lost forever._

_Over time, the war between the Power Rangers and Zangyack Armada became known as the Great Legend War, and like all wars, it remained history._

_For a long time, life went back to normal..._

_However, nothing ever stays the same, and nothing is ever truly lost..._

**_One year later..._**

A red, mechanical galleon ship sailed through the dark atmosphere of space. Inside the living quarters of the ship were five young adults.

One of them; a girl with long, black, wavy hair in a yellow denim jacket, was sitting on the couch and fiddling with her nails. She wore a black top underneath, along with dark skinny jeans, and tall brown boots.

Another person; this one was a boy with shorter, sandy brown hair that wore a buttoned up, forest green, plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, sat on the other side of the couch with his feet kicked up on the table, and a sketchpad and pencil in hand. He also wore faded blue jeans and converse.

"What'cha sketching this time, Miles?" The girl asked him, resting her chin in her hand, and her elbow was resting on her knee. "Another comic character?" She spoke in a taunting voice.

"None of business, Teresa," Miles rolled his eyes, not looking away from the pad in his arms.

"Well you're no fun," Teresa fake-pouted, before standing up.

"_Awk!_ We're here! We're here! I sense it!"

Teresa had to cover her ears at the sound of Navi's shrill squawking. Navi was the crew's robotic parrot and navigator. "What's with all the commotion, Navi?" Teresa asked, approaching the maroon-colored, metal bird.

"The location of the Greatest Treasure in the Universe; I sense it!" Navi informed her, just as the other crew members entered the room. "We are currently approaching its planet."

"What planet are we arriving at?" Another girl asked the bird. This girl looked a little younger than the others, and had long wavy black hair like Teresa. She wore a soft pink-colored blouse with blue skinny jeans, and black ankle boots.

"The treasure is on Earth!"

Most of the crew members seemed to become still at the mention of the planet. Another boy; this one had black hair, and wore a light blue button shirt that was unbuttoned and had the sleeves rolled up to below his forearms, turned to look at Miles. He also wore a dark blue shirt underneath the button shirt, along with dark jeans, and sneakers.

"Miles," The boy started. "Pull up the ship's video feed on the screen."

"Got it, Evan," Miles nodded, putting his sketch pad aside, and approaching the control panel. He switched on the video feed, and the planet came into sight on the screen.

The second girl took a small step forwards and stared at the screen for a moment. "...it's our home planet," She spoke with slight disbelief. "I can't believe we're finally going back."

"Don't get all sentimental on us, Lena," Teresa crossed her arms, looking over at the girl, her lips pursed together slightly. "As far as it concerns all of us, Earth is just another planet for us to raid. It's not as if we're staying."

"It's our home," Lena insisted, but she didn't speak harshly in any way. "Don't tell me you didn't miss it."

"I didn't miss it, because it's not our home anymore," She shook her head. "Why are you so eager about going there? It's not as if you remember what Earth is like."

"Alright, I think she gets it, Teresa," Evan interrupted the two girls, noticing Lena's small frown. He looked over at her with the slightest amount of sentiment, but his tone was serious and determined. "Sorry, Lena, but she's right. What we're after is on that planet, and once we have it, we're leaving again."

Lena glanced down for a moment, and then gave a slight nod. "You guys are right," She gave in. "Sorry."

Miles just continued to stare at the screen while leaning against the control panel. "I still can't believe the treasure is on Earth," He shook his head slightly, then looked back at the others. "I'm just saying, this treasure is supposed to be worth as much as the galaxy. How do we know for sure that it's really there?"

"It's there," A voice spoke from behind, as the crew turned to see their captain standing behind them. His hair was blonde, and apart from the red pirate-like blazer with gold trimmings that he wore, he had a white shirt underneath, and also wore gray pants and black boots.

Before either of them could say anything else, an alarm went off in the room. Miles turned back towards the computer and zoomed in on the video feed to see that there were a fleet of battle ships that stood in their way.

"Looks like we're not the only ones that want to get to Earth," He huffed a little with some irritation. "The Zangyack Armada found us."

"This could be a problem for us..." Evan shook his head, and then turned to look at their captain. "So, Rhydian, what do we do?"

"What we always do; we fight to get what we want. After all..." Rhydian trailed off with a smirk, plucking a small red ranger figurine from his jacket pocket, and flipping the bottom into a key. "That's what pirates do."

* * *

**Alright, so just to clear up a bit of confusion, here are some answers.**

**The story takes place after the Great Legend War mentioned in the prologue. The Power Rangers in this story are a band of Space Pirates wanted by the Zangyack Armada. Rhydian is a born space pirate, but the other four rangers are humans that Rhydian recruited, so yes, they came from Earth. And just so age isn't confusing either, Rhydian is 19, Lena is 17, and the others are all 18.**


	2. Arrival on Earth

**Alright, so I got 2 favorites and 2 follows for the prologue, so I'll take that as a good sign. I'm already posting the next chapter now so you guys have a better feel for the characters and the story. **

**This chapter is going to be a lot like the first episode of Gokaiger, honestly. After this chapter, though, I'm going to post a set of chapters that will serve as back stories to the rangers. I won't be posting Rhydian's backstory yet, but the chapters will include how Evan, Teresa, Miles, and Lena joined his crew. **

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and please review! :)**

**I do not own Power Rangers, or Gokaiger, or my fan cast, or Chipotle**

* * *

Within time, the crew defeated the Zangyack ships using their Sky Galleon; it was then a straight course for Earth from there. The ship flew over the coast of California, before landing in a forest preserve area, near a city called Ridgeway Heights. "Alright," Evan spoke up, as he exited the living quarters with his crew mates, and stood on the deck with them all. "It should be about a two-mile walk to the city. We should start heading there now."

"I still don't get why we couldn't have just anchored the ship in the city," Rhydian rolled his eyes, looking around the area.

"I'm with Rhydian on this one," Teresa agreed, leaning against the edge of the ship. "I don't want to have to walk all the way there."

"Look, we drew enough attention to ourselves just by flying the ship over the city," Miles pointed out to them. "We don't want to draw even more attention to ourselves by parking it right in the center."

"And what's wrong with attention?" Rhydian questioned with a careless shrug.

"Rhydian, this can't be like our usual raids. We can't be loud this time; we have to blend in," Evan tried to tell him, taking on a serious look. "News spreads fast on this planet. The more humans that find out about us, the more the Zangyack find out too. Now I don't know about you, but I'd prefer to find the treasure with the least amount of interference from the Zangyack."

"...they do have a point, Rhydian," Lena spoke up, causing Rhydian to look down at her. "It took us weeks just to figure out the planet location of the treasure. Who knows how long it'll take to actually find it on the planet? Like Evan said, the longer we take, the faster the Zangyack Armada can get to us."

Rhydian considered it for a moment, before turning his attention to Miles and Teresa. "Do you guys agree with this?"

"There's a good chance finding the treasure will go faster if we do it," Miles nodded at him.

"Whatever makes finding the treasure easier," Teresa shrugged carelessly.

"Alright then; less attention it is," Rhydian settled on, with a small nod. "Now, I say we get some food first."

"Wait," Lena interrupted, and looked at them all. "Do any of us even have any money?"

The others tried to think, but then shook their heads. "I'm pretty sure bringing American money was the least of my concerns when I ran away with a band of space pirates," Miles spoke dryly. "My bad."

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm really starting to get hungry," Teresa pouted slightly, leaning off the edge and approaching them. "What do we do?"

"Teresa," Rhydian turned to the girl, and held out his hand in front of her. "Give me your rings."

Teresa was confused for a moment, and stared down at her hand. She wore roughly two to three rings on three of her fingers for each hand. Most of them were silver or gold bands, but a couple of them had genuine jewels. She stared at them for a second longer, until a look of horror crossed her face and she looked up at Rhydian.

_"No!"_

* * *

"I hope you realize that this is just a loan," Teresa grumbled, flipping through the stack of money they received after selling her rings at a jewelry shop for $10,000. "By the time this is all spent, you better pay me back, Rhydian!"

"Teresa, don't you still have a whole jewelry collection back on the ship?" Lena reminded her, walking by her side. "You have more rings."

"Those rings I sold were my favorites, though," Teresa shook her head sadly. "You can't get jewelry like that on Earth."

The crew walked down the side of the street with Rhydian in front, keeping an eye out for a good place to eat. "Alright, we've got $10,000 to spare," Miles clapped his hands and grinned at the others. "I say we use it for a fancy lunch."

"Hmm, now that I could go for," Teresa thought about it, a slow smile growing on her face. "Maybe something like Olive Garden, or Red Lobster- oh! Maybe even-"

"What about that place?" Rhydian pointed at a restaurant nearby.

Lena walked forwards and stood next to Rhydian, tilting her head slightly when she saw the restaurant. "What's 'Chipotle'?"

"Now I wouldn't mind eating there," A small grin appeared on Evan's face. "I haven't had Mexican food in ages! Plus, the chips there are great."

"Alright, let's try it out," Rhydian decided, and he started walking across the street with Evan and Lena to Chipotle.

Teresa and Miles trailed behind, but they were less than enthusiastic. "Oh come on, guys," Teresa tried to complain. "We can have Mexican food any time!"

"Yeah," Miles found himself agreeing with Teresa. "What about our fancy lunch?!"

As soon as the crew entered the restaurant, they stood in line for their food. "The food here smells good," Rhydian realized, as he looked around the place with some interest. Even though he took his role as a captain seriously, he was always curious about new things; he just preferred not to show it often.

"Yep," Evan patted Rhydian on the back. "Welcome to America."

When they got to the front of the line, each of them ordered their food and paid for it. They sat down at one of the tables, and got prepared to eat. "Well, it does look delicious," Teresa gave in, staring down at her burrito bowl.

"I kinda have missed burritos, actually," Miles admitted, picking up his burrito.

"See? The food looks good here," Lena smiled to herself, mixing her chicken bowl. "It's a nice change from the food from space."

Evan was already snacking on his side of chips and guacamole, and Rhydian looked down at his taco, rubbing his hands together. "Let's dig in," He grinned at his crew mates.

Just as they were about to dig in, an explosion went off outside that shattered the windows of the restaurant. Several people screamed and ducked, and all the food was blown off the table and onto the ground; much to the crew's disappointment as well.

"My burrito..." Miles frowned, staring down at the scattered remains of his food.

"The money!" Teresa shrieked, realizing that several of the money bills had scattered away from the explosion. She shot out of her seat and quickly tried to pick them all up.

Rhydian turned his head around and started to walk outside. The others followed him, and when they looked up at the sky, there were several Zangyack Armada space ships shooting at the city. In the center of the fleet was a larger silver space ship with the Zangyack symbol on the center of it.

"It's the Armada flagship," Evan realized as soon as he saw the ship. "If they're here, then they're definitely serious about taking over this planet."

"And we can't hunt for treasure with the Zangyack Armada on our tails," Teresa added, narrowing her eyes slightly at the ships.

"Let's return to the Sky Galleon for now," Rhydian decided, turning his attention to his teammates. "Come on."

The crew nodded at him, and the five of them immediately broke off into a run back towards the preserve. Looks like lunch was going to have to wait...

* * *

While the Pirate Crew ran through the city, an army of Gormin Borgs were being lead by one of the Armada Commanders, Headridge. The Gormin Borgs were attacking as many citizens as they could find, knocking them out or killing them, mostly. The explosions they caused were creating street fires everywhere. It was utter tragedy and chaos in the city.

All of a sudden, Lena came to a stop while she was running, and Rhydian bumped into her. "Lena, move!" He told her, but Lena remained frozen. Rhydian turned his head to see what she was staring at.

Headridge and a few Gormin Borgs had a group of kids and two women cornered against a wall. Headridge laughed as he threw one of the women to the ground, and stepped on the side of her head to keep her down, while the Gormin Borgs had their guns pointed at the children.

"Guys, what's gonna happen if this continues?" Evan swallowed and asked his crew mates, staring at the children.

"If the Zangyack Armada succeeds, then Earth will just become another part of their territory," Miles realized, hiding his frown from the others.

"If that happens, there's no way we'll be able to search for the treasure here either..." Teresa added, hiding her concern for the human children.

"Everyone will either die or become prisoners," Lena shook her head. Unlike her crew mates, it didn't matter to her if it showed that she cared for others. "We can't let our planet turn into that."

Headridge pointed his gun in all of the kids' faces, laughing while they cried. "That's wonderful," He taunted them, pressing his gun against one of the women's cheek. "Show me more fear!"

"It's your planet, not mine," Rhydian spoke in a monotone voice, watching the scene unfold. "But what the Zangyack are doing...I don't like it."

Rhydian exchanged glances with the rangers, and they all nodded at each other; they knew what they had to do. Pulling out his red and black Pirate Pistol, Rhydian pointed it forwards and shot Headridge before he could kill the women and the children.

Looking forwards, they all watched as the Pirate Crew started walking towards them in a line. By the time they stopped, Rhydian finally lowered his pistol.

"You...if I recall, you're the wanted Space Pirates!" Headridge realized, stepping away from the children and facing the pirates, while the Gormin Borgs stood behind him. "I bet you're all looking for some stupid treasure! Tell you what, I'll spare you this time as long as you leave-"

"Shut up, stupid!" Teresa called over to him with an amused smirk, much to Headridge's irritation.

"We don't want to hear what you have to say," Lena spoke boldly, hiding an amused smile from Teresa's outburst.

"If anyone's going to be leaving, it's you," Evan pointed at Headridge.

"Yeah," Miles nodded sternly. "Sorry to disappoint, but this planet's ours."

"How dare you speak to us that way! We are the Zangyack Armada!" Headridge cried with outrage, as the Gormin Borgs got angered too. "Do you know what happens to those who defy us?!"

"We do," Rhydian spoke up. "We just don't care."

Reaching into their pockets, each of the five pulled out a small ranger figurine, along with mobile-like devices that could've only been identified as morphers. "You guys ready?" Rhydian asked his crew mates, flipping his red figurine into a key, and the others copied.

"Ready!"

The pirates flipped open their morphers, and held out their keys. "Pirate Legacy!" They called out, and then inserted their keys into their morphers. "Rise Up!"

As soon as their keys were twisted, they held out their morphers in front of them. Flashes of red, blue, yellow, green, and pink went off, and by the time the light faded away, a team of pirate Power Rangers stood there in place.

"Red Legacy Pirate!"

"Blue Legacy Pirate!"

"Yellow Legacy Pirate!"

"Green Legacy Pirate!"

"Pink Legacy Pirate!"

Standing together, they called out in union,

"Power Rangers, Pirate Legacy!"

Together, the rangers summoned their arsenal weapons: red and black pistol guns, and cutlass pirate swords. "Alright, guys, you know what to do," Rhydian nodded at his crew, and shot his Pirate Pistol several times, shooting down some Gormin Borgs.

With that, the rangers charged forwards into battle, and began fighting against the Gormin Borgs. While this occurred, the women and children were still watching.

"Could it be?" One of the women stared with amazement. "The Power Rangers have returned again?"

Lena fought on one of the rooftops, and fired a grappling hook from her sword to the other side of another building. "Look out below!" She cried, pointing her pistol down and shooting several Gormin Borgs, while she swung through the air to the other side.

Teresa ran across the ground, jumping onto a platform and shooting some of the soldiers. When she came to a stop, she began to swing her sword and slashed the Gormin Borgs that were in close range, while shooting the ones that were farther away. "Out of my way!" She exclaimed, kicking one of the Gormin Borgs off the building and into some barrels.

Evan jumped his way downwards back towards the ground, slashing several Gormin Borgs along the way. "Coming through!" He called, jumping again and then rolling down the surface of a car. Once he reached the ground again, he shot some of the soldiers from behind.

Miles fell off the top of one building, and used the grappling hook in his sword. However, the wire seemed to act more like a bungee cord, and he kept bouncing upwards from the ground. "Ha! This is awesome!" He grinned underneath his helmet, and shot the Gormin Borgs while he bounced.

Rhydian ran towards a wall and kicked against it, launching himself onto a platform and slashing the Gormin Borgs off of it. "Too easy," He scoffed to himself, slashing more soldiers that came up from behind him. He flipped onto another platform again, and then used his sword to block the Gormin Borgs' staffs from hitting him, before shooting them both down.

"Evan, heads up!" Rhydian called, throwing his sword in Evan's direction, and it ended up stabbing a Gormin Borg's chest. "Miles, toss your sword to me!"

"Right!" Miles nodded, and threw his sword in Rhydian's direction, understanding what he meant.

Evan also tossed his pistol to Rhydian, and he kicked it over to Miles, while catching the sword and resuming his battle. Miles was swinging on a bar by his legs, and managed to catch the pistol.

"Got it!" He exclaimed, then aimed downwards and used both pistols to shoot at the Gormin Borgs, finding that it was easier to use the two pistols instead.

"Now this is more like it!" Evan pulled the sword out of the Gormin Borg's chest, and began slashing several more of them. Pistols were useful, but he was always better with a sword. When some Gormin Borgs tried to fire missiles at him, Evan deflected them with the swords and they went off behind him instead.

Teresa kicked away one of the soldiers, before sighting Lena nearby. "Lena, switch with me!" She called, tossing her pistol over to the pink ranger.

"Here you go!" Lena nodded, tossing her sword up as well.

Both girls managed to catch the others' weapons, and soon began to fight more efficiently.

Lena hopped up onto a platform, shooting several Gormin Borgs while still in midair. "I don't think so!" She exclaimed, dropping to the ground on her back, and shooting more Gormin Borgs that tried to sneak up on her. When she was back on her feet again, Lena raised her arms and spun around, shooting Gormin Borgs in all directions while being graceful at the same time.

Teresa flipped and landed with her feet on the ground, slashing more Gormin Borgs as well. "I'm just getting started!" She smirked underneath her helmet and spun her swords a couple of times. Using the wire on her swords, Teresa swung them outwards and slashed several of them from far away. The wires and swords followed her arm movements, and when all the Gormin Borgs were down, she pulled the handles back into her hands.

By the time the rangers regrouped, there were still several more Gormin Borgs, much to their annoyance. "Ugh, there's so many of them," Teresa complained, resting her sword on her shoulder.

"You think we should use the other keys?" Rhydian suggested, looking at his crew mates.

"I've been waiting to bust those out," Evan grinned.

"Let's go for it!" Miles nodded.

"Yeah!" Teresa agreed as well.

"Nice idea," Lena commented to Rhydian.

With that decided on, the rangers summoned another set of figurines, and held them out in their hands while getting into line. They flipped them into their key form, and opened up their morphers too.

"It's Morphin' Time!"

With a twist of the keys and flashes of colored electricity, the rangers transformed into the original Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers.

The children and the women gasped as they watched. "Miss Clarke, what is it?" One of the children asked their teacher.

"It's the first team of Power Rangers on Earth," Miss Clarke told the children. "The Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers."

"But, how?" The other woman wondered, seeming confused.

The team of rangers summoned their individual weapons again, and charged forwards at the army of the Gormin Borgs. Lena and Teresa jumped first, and Lena shot an arrow with her Power Bow, while Teresa slashed with her Power Daggers. Evan and Miles went afterwards, fighting against the Gormin with their Power Lance and Power Axe. Finally, Rhydian finished their attacks with his Power Sword.

At last, the five of them tossed their weapons into the air to form the Power Blaster. Rhydian caught the blaster first, and the other rangers stood by his side to support it.

"Fire!" They cried, and several beams of energy were fired at the Gormin Borgs with the blaster.

Headridge joined the fight again, and Rhydian pulled out the Red Samurai Ranger Key this time. The others followed his lead, pulling out their own Samurai keys, before standing in a circle together with their backs against each other.

"Go, Go, Samurai!"

Their suits changed, and together, they transformed into the Power Rangers Samurai. They drew with Spin Swords from their belts, and used them to slash away the Gormin Borgs.

After regrouping, they pulled out the Mystic Force figurines, and flipped them into their key forms.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

A spell seal appeared above the rangers and lowered itself onto them, transforming them into the Power Rangers Mystic Force. They grabbed the edges of their capes and spun around, summoning their Magi Staffs and getting into formation.

"Magic Element Attack!" They called, as the crystals on their Magi Staffs glowed, and they fired an attack of their elements at the Gormin Borgs.

"That was quite a show there, but I've grown tired now," Headridge sneered, stepping up and pointing his blaster forwards. "Say goodbye!"

He fired missiles at the rangers, and Rhydian's Magi Staff flew out of his hand and into the air. However, it transformed back into its Pirate Sword form, and when Rhydian caught it again, he and his crew mates were back in their Pirate Legacy forms. The rangers leapt into the air together, and brought down their swords simultaneously on Headridge, who stumbled backwards with pain.

Rhydian kicked him down, and then regrouped with his crew mates. "Finish him off."

They pressed a button on the sides of their swords that flipped a latch up. Pulling out their Pirate Legacy keys, the rangers inserted them into the latches and closed them, causing their swords to charge up with their powers.

"Final Wave!" They called down together and charged at Headridge, slashing through the air and sending waves of power at him.

Headridge screamed and fell down, resulting in an explosion and his death. "Alright, guys," Rhydian lowered his sword, and grinned underneath his helmet. "Now that's what I call a win."

* * *

After demorphing, the pirates sat together by the wreckage of their battle. "We've really done it now..." Teresa sighed, resting her chin in her hand, while her elbow rested on her knee. "If we weren't considered Public Enemy #1 by the Zangyack Armada before, there's a good chance we'll be considered now."

"Well, we did kinda blow up one of their commanders...again," Evan pointed out, remembering their first fight against the Zangyack.

"Yeah," Lena winced slightly at the memory. "So much for staying out of their way..."

"On the bright side, maybe they'll raise our bounties," Miles tried to find a positive side to it, but the others only rolled their eyes. "What? That's bound to get us some street credit, right?"

"Excuse me?"

The rangers turned around, and looked down to see the group of children there along with the two teachers. "Hi there, kids," Lena smiled down at them, stepping forwards and being polite to them. "Is there something you would like to ask us?"

"Thank you for saving us!" One of the kids, a young boy, smiled gratefully at them.

"We really thank you," One of the teachers nodded, smiling too.

However, they didn't get the reaction they were expecting. Rhydian grimaced and stared down, realizing what they had just done while he began to walk. They had saved a bunch of children; and saving children would make them good people. But that not what Rhydian, or any of the others wanted at all. What they had just done, it wasn't the Space Pirate way.

"What are you talking about?" Evan questioned them, crossing his arms and turning away, following Rhydian.

"We're space pirates," Teresa stated, turning around as well and acting careless. "We didn't come to save you; we're looking for treasure."

"But, why did you fight them for us?" One of the women asked.

The pirates came to a stop, and had to think. They couldn't say anything that would make them sound like they were the good guys, because they weren't. They were content enough with being criminals.

"Well," Miles scratched the back of his neck, trying to think. "We did that because..."

"We did it for the Mexican food," Rhydian answered, only making everyone confused. "We were angry cause we didn't get to eat any of it. That's all."

Seeming satisfied with his answer, Rhydian continued to walk away. Lena smiled slightly, as she and Miles turned to look back at the children while the others walked. "Next time, no need to thank us, okay?" She told them with a smile, before and and Miles caught up with their crew.


	3. Back to Blue Times

**Hi everyone!**

**So, I got 2 reviews total, and a few follows and favorites. I'll take what I can get, so thanks to those that are finding this story interesting so far! **

**This chapter is gonna be different from the rest, and so will the next three following chapters. These chapters will take place a year in the past, during the time of the Great Legend War. Now, thinking logically, in most wars around the world, I'm pretty sure that just because countries are at war, it doesn't mean that the whole world comes to a stop until it's over. With that in mind, that's why all of them still have regular lives going on, but they are updated with the events of the war.**

**Alright, first up is Evan's back story. Here's my fan cast for the other characters in this chapter:**

_**Alice: Nathalia Ramos  
Evan's dad: Robert Downey Jr.  
Evan's mom: Rachel McAdams**_

**I ****hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and please review! :)**

**I do not own Power Rangers or Gokaiger**

* * *

**_One year ago..._**

_I had a dream so big and loud_  
_I jumped so high I touched the clouds_  
_Wo-oah-oah-oah-oah-oh-oh_  
_Wo-oah-oah-oah-oah-oh-oh_  
_I stretched my hands out to the sky_  
_We danced with monsters through the night_  
_Wo-oah-oah-oah-oah-oh-oh_  
_Oah-oah-oah-oah-oah-oh-oh_

_I'm never gonna look back, woah_  
_I'm never gonna give it up, no _  
_Please don't wake me now_

_Oo-o-o-o-o-o_  
_This is gonna be the best day of my life_  
_My li-i-i-i-i-ii-ife_  
_Oo-o-o-o-o-oooooo..._

"This is gonna be the best day of my life!" Evan belted out, as he drove his car down the road. "My li-i-i-i-i-ii-ife!"

"Oh my god, Evan!" A girl sitting in the front seat laughed, listening to Evan's singing. Her head was resting by the window, and she ran a hand through her caramel colored hair. "Shut up!"

"Oh come on, lighten up, Alice," Evan smiled over at his girlfriend. "Literally, I just had the best day ever, anyway. Do I have to remind you who who scored the winning goal for our school's conference match?"

"You," Alice rolled her eyes playfully at him. "You're so full of yourself, you know that right?"

Evan only shrugged, as he kept his eyes on the road while he drove. "If anything, I'd expect you to be the one singing loudly," He said, glancing at her for a second. "You're the one that got drunk at the party, remember?"

"I only had like two drinks, I'm barely tipsy," Alice defended herself, sitting up a little straighter in her seat. "You're the one that had to be a gentleman and insist on taking me home."

"I don't see how that's a bad thing," Evan shook his head slightly with an amused smile on his face.

Alice couldn't help but smile back at him, just as Evan pulled up in front of her house. "Alright, this is me," She unbuckled herself, and then turned to Evan. "I'll see you next time when I'm not a drunken mess."

They leaned in for a quick goodbye kiss, and then pulled away afterwards. "You've got beer breath, you know," Evan told her.

"Shut up," Alice slapped his arm, and they both chuckled, before she got out of the car and went inside her house.

Evan watched her walk back, and then smiled to himself. He didn't just have the best day earlier, he had the best life. He was a high school senior, and one of the top players on his school's soccer team. He was fairly popular at the school, but he managed to keep his grades between an A to B average. Plus, his girlfriend was the student council president. His life was looking as bright as ever.

After dropping off Alice, Evan started driving back home. He was honestly tired for the day; on the bright side, it would've been a weekend the next day, so he'd get to sleep in.

All of a sudden, something walked out into the middle of the road. Evan's eyes widened, and he slammed his foot onto the breaks, stopping the car before a collision occurred. Through the headlights, Evan could make out that it was a person that had run in front of his car.

The person had blonde hair and blue eyes, for starters; he could've been a year older than Evan, at the most. His attire seemed odd, considering that he was wearing a red, pirate-like blazer with gold trimmings, along with a white shirt underneath, dark gray pants, and black pirate-like boots. What stood out most, though, was the fact that there was blood leaking from the corner of his head, and there was more blood stained on his shirt.

The next second, the man fell down in front of the car, and Evan rushed out. He stared down at the man, and looked around to see if anyone else was nearby- there wasn't.

"I'm really gonna regret this," Evan muttered to himself, before bending down and picking up the man. He dragged the man into his car by holding his armpits, and looked around again; he was really hoping no one was around to see.

As soon as the man was dragged into the backseat of the car, Evan got back into the driver's seat and continued back to his house.

* * *

Rhydian had been running. That was the last thing he could clearly remember before he had blacked out.

By the time Rhydian woke up, he expected to be by the side of the road or something. He didn't expect to be lying on a bed with his wounds bandaged up. His eyes scanned the room he was lying in, and he sat up slowly while wincing. The room was painted a light blue color, and there was a shelf with some books near the bottom, and a few small trophies and medals near the top.

Looking around, Rhydian spotted his jacket sitting on a chair, so he stood up and started walking to retrieve it. He moved through his soreness, and put his jacket on. The first thing he did was check the inside pockets. Luckily, his red ranger key was still inside- and thankfully, so was his Pirate Pistol.

At that moment, Evan entered the room with an apple that had already been bitten into by himself. "-oh! You're awake, finally," He spoke up, before his eyes widened when he found himself being held at gunpoint by Rhydian's pistol, and he raised his hands with some panic. "Whoa! Okay! Easy there...what the hell kind of gun is that?"

"Who do you think you are?" Rhydian questioned him first. "Where are we right now?"

"I'm Evan," He answered, slowly lowering his hands. "Th-This is my house; we're in my room."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"You ran in front of my car last night, remember?" Evan tried to remind him. "You fainted there. You looked injured, so I brought you here and tried to fix you up. I know it was probably a dumb ass move, dragging an unconscious stranger into my house when I could've called 911 or something, but...you looked as good as dead last night. I panicked, then brought you here."

Rhydian stared at Evan the whole time as he explained, before finally lowering his pistol. "Alright, I believe you," He gave in, putting his pistol back inside his jacket. "I have to go now."

"Wait, dude, you're in no condition to leave," Evan raised a hand to stop him. "You need some time to rest, alright? If my parents find you, just tell them you're a friend of mine that got wasted at a party last night or something. I think they're at work at the moment, though."

"-wasted?" Rhydian raised his eyebrow slightly. He really didn't have time for this kid. "...there's no way you're letting me leave right now, are you?"

"Most likely not," Evan shook his head in response, and crossed his arms.

"Fine," Rhydian huffed with some irritation, and looked around for a moment. "Can you at least get me some food, maybe?"

"Yeah, I think I have some leftover Chinese food that I can heat up in the microwave," Evan scratched the back of his neck and nodded. "You're coming down with me, though. I'm not gonna come back here to find you gone; I'm keeping an eye on you."

Rhydian held his hands up in mock-innocence, and proceeded to follow Evan into the downstairs kitchen.

* * *

Evan was bouncing a soccer ball around, using his knees, chest, and his head to keep the ball off the ground. Rhydian sat on the couch and occasionally looked up to watch him, while shoving noodles from a Chinese food container into his mouth with chopsticks.

"You know, you still haven't told me your name," Evan realized, as he hunched down and balanced the ball on the back of his neck, before reaching up and grabbing it.

"Rhydian," The man in red introduced himself, between bites. "You know, you're kind of a show-off."

"What makes you say that?" Evan grinned with some amusement at Rhydian's implication.

"Well don't tell me you usually just bounce a ball off your body when no one's around," Rhydian asked him. "Plus, I saw those trophies and medals in your room. Is that how you won them?"

"They're for soccer; I'm one of the best players on my team," Evan stated, sitting down on the opposite end of the couch and looking at him. "Is there something that you're really good at?"

Rhydian had to think about it for a second, and then shrugged. "Sword-fighting, gun targets, and also some martial arts."

Evan raised his eyebrow slightly at Rhydian, and then chuckled a little. "You are one strange dude."

"Hey," Rhydian lowered his food container for a moment. "If you lived the way I did, those skills would save your life."

"Alright, you know what, I'm sorry; but I'm just saying, don't you have any normal hobbies?" Evan asked him, but took Rhydian's silence as his answer. "Okay, guess not..."

"So, where exactly are we?" Rhydian asked this time, stirring his noodles with his chopsticks again. "What city?"

"How do you not know what city you're in?" Evan counteracted his question. "Are you new in town?"

"You could say that..."

"New York," Evan answered him, leaning back on the couch.

"And how long do you expect me to stay at your house here in New York?"

"However long it takes until you're physically better, I guess. Most likely you can leave tomorrow though."

"...you keep saying I'm the strange one; I personally think it's the other way around."

That statement caught Evan's attention, and he turned his head to look properly over at Rhydian. "What makes me the strange one then?" He questioned him, not seeming all that offended yet, if that was what Rhydian intended. "May I remind you that you're the one who pointed a plastic-looking pistol at me earlier, and claims his only hobbies are stuff that a pirate would need to know?"

"It's not plastic, it only looks like that," Rhydian stated, pointing his chopstick accusingly at Evan. "And yeah, that stuff is true about me, but you're the one who dragged a near-dead guy into your house and patched him up. Any normal person would've called for help or just left me there."

"Point taken," Evan gave in and crossed his arms, while Rhydian seemed satisfied.

"Well?" Rhydian raised his eyebrows at Evan, waiting for an answer. "Why did you patch me up?"

"...I honestly don't know why," Evan realized, staring down as he thought about it. "Like you said though, you were near-dead. I couldn't have just left you there."

"You didn't even know me," Rhydian pointed out to him. "How do you know I'm not some criminal?"

"I don't know. For all I know, you could be a druggie, or a thief, even...but there's also a chance that you're just a decent, regular guy that got caught up in something he had no control over," Evan counteracted. "Either way, it wouldn't have been the right thing to do, to leave you for dead."

Rhydian stared at Evan and listened to his answer. He honestly had no comment for that, and he definitely wasn't going to thank him either; he was rarely ever polite. Instead, he continued eating.

* * *

After Rhydian had finished eating, Evan went up to his room and went online for a bit. Glancing out of the window, he saw that Rhydian was outside in the backyard and practicing with a cutlass sword. Evan honestly had no idea where the hell Rhydian got a sword from, and part of himself was regretting helping him the previous night; but, hey, the guy hadn't done anything to potentially harm him...well, not yet, anyway.

Eventually, Evan went downstairs into the backyard and watched Rhydian spar by himself for a few seconds. "You know, it's probably better for you to rest in your condition," He spoke up, approaching Rhydian. "How did you even get injured last night?"

Rhydian came to a stop, and looked over at Evan, thinking over an answer. "Let's just say I ran into some bad company."

"...hold on, you don't mean that Armada, do you?" Evan questioned him, his expression turning more serious this time.

"Yeah, they're the Zangyack Armada," Rhydian nodded, staring at Evan with a small look of surprise. "How do you know about them?"

"You're kidding me, right? Everyone on the planet might as well know!" Evan stared bluntly at him for a moment. "Those things invaded everywhere last week; I'm surprised the whole planet isn't panicking or something. The only reason everyone's continuing their lives is cause of the Power Rangers."

"Power Rangers?" Rhydian repeated, a little confused. "Who are they?"

"Are you up to date with anything here?" Evan continued to speak with disbelief towards Rhydian. "Earth's Heroes? The guys in those colored spandex suits and helmets? Somehow, they all returned and are back to defending the planet."

Rhydian remained silent, and seemed in deep thought while listening to Evan describe them. "Anyway," Evan spoke a little louder, noticing that Rhydian had gotten out of focus. "Why would the Zangy-whatever Armada want you?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Rhydian insisted, shaking his head slightly at Evan.

"I think I'm willing to believe anything about you at this point. You are not normal, I figured out that much; now it's time for you to fill in the blanks for me," Evan stated, his tone serious and determined now. "So, I'm going to ask again; what does the Armada want with you?"

* * *

"Wow..."

"Yeah."

Evan was trying to comprehend what Rhydian had just told him. "So, you're a space pirate?"

Rhydian simply nodded. "Yep."

"And, the Zangyack have a bounty for you?"

"For 10,000 zagin, yes."

"...what's zagin?"

"The Zangyack currency," Rhydian answered, thinking about the equivalence. "I think 1 zagin is about $50, for you humans...don't you even dare think about it," He snapped, after catching the look on Evan's face.

Evan gave him a clueless look, after doing the money math in his head. "I have no idea what're you talking about," He feigned innocence. "I didn't say anything."

"You can't turn me in," Rhydian narrowed his eyes at Evan, and spoke with a harsh tone.

"Why not?" Evan questioned, dropping his facade. "That's $500,000- I could be rich! Why shouldn't I turn you in?"

"The last thing you want to do is turn me in; not just for my sake, but yours too," Rhydian insisted. "You're the one that found and helped me, remember? For all you know, you could be arrested for harboring me," He pointed out to him. "The Zangyack don't care for excuses. They find out something they don't like, they eliminate it."

Evan only huffed with some irritation, and then shook his head. "Then what the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Take me back to my ship," Rhydian told him. "Before tonight would be best. Then, forget you ever met me. With any luck, the Zangyack won't ever find out that you helped me."

"Is that my only option?" Evan asked, and Rhydian nodded.

Evan closed his eyes for a moment, and sighed. When he opened them again, he looked straight at Rhydian. He was going to open his mouth to say something, but before he could get a word out, he heard a car horn from outside honk. "Wait here," He told Rhydian, before walking over to the front of the house.

Alice stood there in front of the house, leaning against her car with her arms crossed. Instead of her black party dress from the previous night, she was now wearing a simple blue denim button up shirt with black leggings and converse. Her hair was also tied up in a messy bun, so she looked more casual now.

"Alice?" Evan called over, causing Alice to look up at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Where were you?" Alice asked, approaching him. "You promised you would help my mom and I put up our furniture today, remember?"

Evan looked confused for a moment, until he remembered and sighed with frustration. Alice had moved into a new house with her mom, so they needed some help setting up their furniture. "Right, I was supposed to be at your house half an hour ago..."

"Yeah, you were," Alice nodded, a slight look of disappointment showing on her face.

"Look, I am really sorry, and I promise I'll make it up to you," Evan promised, running a hand through his hair while seeming stressed. "I'm just handling something really important at the moment."

"It's alright, I should've seen it coming," Alice only shook her head, her eyes flickering downwards. "I'll see you around, Evan," She said, then turned back to her car.

Evan honestly felt bad for having to cancel on Alice. Before his conference match, he had been canceling on Alice for quite some time to hang out with his friends or practice. "...you know what, wait up!" He decided, catching up with her. "I've been a sucky boyfriend to you lately, and I want to make it up to my amazing girlfriend."

Alice couldn't help but smile at Evan afterwards. "You really don't mind coming to help me?"

"Not at all," Evan assured her, holding her hand. "What I'm doing can wait for a while, don't worry."

"Well, alright," Alice gave in, and then got into her car again.

Evan got in with her, and them his head turned to look back at the house before Alice drove away. He just hoped that Rhydian would be okay by himself for a while, or at least have to sense to leave before something happened.

Luckily, Rhydian did have that sense.

He was getting ready to abandon the house, but first, he grabbed a backpack and stuffed some food from the kitchen into it. After all, he was a pirate; stealing was normal for him. And frankly, Evan should've suspected that he'd steal...plus, Rhydian was hungry, and raiding a refrigerator was much more convenient that robbing a grocery store or something.

Rhydian stuffed an apple into his mouth just as he shut the refrigerator, but just as he was about to leave, he heard the front door open, followed by an unfamiliar voice.

"Evan?" The voice called out.

"Son, you home?" A different voice called.

Rhydian's eyes widened, and he spit out the apple into the trash can. He quickly chewed on the bite he had in his mouth, and stuffed the backpack into the refrigerator, before spinning around and coming face to face with two people he didn't recognize.

One of them was a tall man, probably in his early 40's. He had spiked up dark hair, and a beard and mustache growing. The other was a female, roughing in the same age group. She had brown eyes, and brown hair that was in waves.

"Who are you?" The man spoke up, standing a little defensively by the woman. No doubt they were married, or together at least.

"I'm Rhydian," Rhydian answered, and tried to remember the cover story that Evan told him to use. "...I'm friends with Evan. I got wasted last night at a party, and he let me stay here."

"Really?" The man asked him. "Where's Evan right now?"

"Um, he left with some girl," Rhydian remembered, clearing his throat slightly. "She had light brown hair, I think."

"Oh, you mean Alice! Evan's girlfriend," The woman spoke this time, smiling politely towards Rhydian. "Well, we're sorry for just questioning you like that. We're Evan's parents."

Rhydian nodded a little. "Well, it's nice to meet both of you," He acknowledged. "Sorry that I intruded on your home, I guess you could say. I can get going, so-"

"Nonsense, why don't you tell us about yourself?" Evan's dad suggested. "I don't think Evan's mentioned a 'Rhydian' before, actually. Are you on the soccer team with him?"

"Uh, no," Rhydian shook his head. "We just met sort of recently, actually. I guess you could say he saved my life..."

Evan's parents didn't know what to say specifically to that, and they didn't want to question him about it, so they only gave him small smiles and nodded. "Well, you seem like a decent man, Rhydian," Evan's mom nodded at him. "Would you like to stay over for dinner? We can order some pizza for you and Evan when he gets back."

"Oh, no, it's alright. I'm not hungry," Rhydian insisted, trying to get out of it so he could leave, until his stomach betrayed his mouth and growled from hunger.

"You sound pretty hungry to me," Evan's dad chuckled. "At least stay for an hour, or until Evan gets back. We haven't met that many of his friends before."

"...alright," Rhydian gave in, letting out a small sigh, but smiling politely for them.

He was just going to eat, then he'd leave when Evan got back. What's the worse that could happen, right?

* * *

Evan was walking back home after helping Alice out at her house for a couple of hours. He had to admit, despite moving around a bunch of heavy furniture, he did have a lot of fun hanging out with Alice. As he continued to walk, he saw a fire truck and some police cars speed down the road.

"No, please don't turn down the road..." Evan mumbled with wide eyes, and his panic on increased when the cars and the truck did turn down his street. "Shit."

He broke off into a run after that and didn't stop until he made it to his house. The sight he came face-to-face with horrified him. His house was burned and blackened, barely standing. There was a large hole in one wall, and the smell of leftover smoke in the air was bitter.

What caught Evan's sight were two body bags lying on the ground. They were full.

Inhaling, Evan approached the two bags, and then turned to the nearest paramedic. "Who are you?" The paramedic asked him.

"...I live here," Evan said blankly, his eyes still glued on the body bags. "Who were the people in the fire?"

"Um, we managed to identify them as...Anthony and Sara Osborne," The paramedic told Evan, speaking with a frown when he realized who he was. "I'm sorry, kid-"

"No, just-just, don't say anything to me," Evan shook his head, his tone filled with struggled sadness and anger, as he clenched his fist.

The paramedic reached out to place his hand on Evan's shoulder. "Just take it easy, and-"

Evan shoved the paramedic away, and then broke off into a run. He didn't dare to look back, and he refused to let himself cry despite the tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

By the time Evan came to a stop, he had tripped over a tree root and fell down onto his knees. Looking up, he realized he had ran into the forest preserve. His fists clenched again, and his eyes squeezed shut. He didn't know what he had done to deserve any of this.

"...Evan?"

Evan's eyes slowly opened up, and he turned around to see Rhydian standing there behind him. His clothes were frayed and covered in soot, and his face was covered in sweat and some dirt too.

"You...you were there at the fire, weren't you?" Evan gritted his teeth, standing up and looking at Rhydian with a furious face. "What happened?"

"I tried to get them out, Evan...you have to believe-"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear your excuses!" He yelled into Rhydian's face. "I want to know what happened."

Rhydian only shook his head and stared down recalling the events from a couple of hours ago.

"The Zangyack found me; that's what happened...I tried to leave after you left, but your parents came home. I went with your back story, I told them I was your friend, but then they insisted I stay for dinner. We ate, but that was when the Zangyack found me...they fired a bomb into the house, and it started a fire. The fire cut me off from getting to them; I tried to get through, but it was too late...Evan, you have to believe me that I tried to save them..."

"All I'm hearing is that it's your fault," Evan shook his head, getting frustrated with him. "You're the one the Armada wanted, you're the one that endangered them! You should've just told my parents you had to leave."

"They were stubborn, they insisted I'd stay for a while," Rhydian spoke with the same amount of hostility that was being thrown at him. "Maybe if you hadn't left, I could've left earlier."

"Don't you dare throw that blame on me," Evan pointed a finger at him, but his sadness mixed with his anger now.

"Evan, just shut up and listen for once," Rhydian snapped at him. "I came back to warn you. The Zangyack aren't gonna stop with your parents; they know you helped me. If you stay, they could go after your friends too."

This information only seemed to tear up Evan even more. "So now I'm a wanted accomplice?" He questioned, wiping his face with his hands. "Great, just great...where do I go? What do I do now?"

"...you can come with me," Rhydian offered, shoving his hands into his pocket. "There's no way you'll survive against the Armada on your own. At least with me, you have a chance."

Evan only stared at Rhydian. He was a little shocked that Rhydian offered him a place to join his side. What Evan really wanted was to decline, but Rhydian was right. If Evan was an enemy of the Zangyack now, then he'd have no chance of defending himself against them; not on his own at least.

"Why?" Evan asked him. "Why would you help me?"

"You helped me back onto my feet, now I'm repaying the favor. If you say no, I'm happy to leave you though. I may be a pirate, but I'm not unreasonable," Rhydian stated, looking back at Evan. "So, what do you say?"

Evan considered it for a moment, before at last, he nodded.

* * *

Rhydian guided Evan to the Sky Galleon. It was the least to say that Evan gaped at the sight of the red mechanical ship that was anchored in the center of the preserve, hovering over the ground. "So, this is your ship?" Evan asked, as they stepped foot into the living quarters.

"Yep, it's the Sky Galleon," Rhydian nodded. "And it's all mine...well, I guess it's somewhat yours too."

"I'll admit it, it's pretty awesome," Evan admitted, looking around the room.

Suddenly, a maroon and gold-colored mechanical parrot flew into the room, and started to fly around both of the boys' heads. "Rhydian, welcome back!" The bird seemed to speak happily, before noticing Evan. "Who's the new person?"

"Sorry about Navi," Rhydian apologized to Evan, before grabbing Navi and setting him down on a chair. "Evan, this is Navi, my navigator bird. Navi, this is Evan; he's part of my new crew."

"Pleasure to meet you, Evan," Navi squawked happily at Evan, and flapped its wings.

"Wait, crew?" Evan repeated. "As in more than one?"

"Yep. What I didn't tell you is why I came here to Earth in the first place," Rhydian spoke, moving over towards the chair and sitting back against it. "Like all pirates, I have a dream to find a great treasure; the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. My old mentor shared this dream with me...we were supposed to be legacies among the other pirates when we found it, but, uh...he wanted me to achieve it without him."

Evan then felt some sympathy for the pirate. "Did he...?"

"He's gone, that's all you need to know now," Rhydian shook his head, his gaze becoming hard. "The point is, every captain needs a crew, and I want you to be a part of mine."

"You want me to be a space pirate?" Evan realized. "...I don't have to wear a trench coat or anything, right?"

Rhydian chuckled slightly, and then opened up a small treasure chest that was sitting on a side table. "Being part of my crew is more than just being a space pirate," He said with a small smirk, pulling out two objects and holding them out for Evan.

Evan's eyes widened the moment he realized what Rhydian was giving him. In Rhydian's hand was a small blue Power Ranger-like figurine, and in the other was a large red and black cell phone-like device.

"...you're a Power Ranger?"

"Not my favorite term, but yeah."

Evan still stared at Rhydian with disbelief after accepting the morpher and ranger key. "How can you of all people be a Power Ranger?" He asked him. "I mean, Power Rangers are supposed to be the good guys, right? A force of good, and all that."

"Last time I checked, there's no rule book that says their powers have to be used for good," Rhydian smirked to himself, pulling out his own red ranger key. "My mentor passed down these five keys and the morphers to me before he passed. He told me that they would help me find the treasure."

"So you basically want me to become a pirate Power Ranger with you, so you can find the treasure faster?" Evan raised his eyebrow at him. "That's fair to me, how exactly?"

"Like I said, I'm a reasonable captain," Rhydian reminded him. "When we find the treasure, we all split it somehow."

"How many more people do you need for your crew?"

Rhydian looked back down at the chest, and opened it up again. He pulled out three more rangers keys to show Evan; yellow, green, and pink. "Three more," He told him, then placed the keys back into the chest and shut it. "After that, we leave the planet and start searching the universe."

"You really think you can convince three people to abandon their lives to go on a space treasure hunt?" Evan crossed his arms, and leaned against the wall.

"I convinced you, didn't I?" Rhydian pointed out, a little smugly.

"I stand corrected," Evan huffed, and got off the wall. He stared down at the ranger key and morpher in his hands, and then nodded. "Alright, let's get started."


	4. A Yellow Thief

**Hello Everyone! **

**So, not much has changed with how much feedback I'm getting :/ I'm really interested in following through this story, so I'd appreciate hearing some of your guys' thoughts.**

**Oh! And I'd really like to thank the user _bluesoulhero_ for supporting this story. I helped him out with some fan art for his stories, so he helped me organize this story in return, and he even made me a fan opening for this story too (thanks for that, by the way!). I'll post the link for it in my profile, so you guys could check that out, if you want.**

**The events of this chapter for Teresa's back story are inspired a bit by the character 'Emma Swan' and her back story from the show, Once Upon a Time. And with that said, the fire to Evan's house in the previous chapter was a little inspired by the Hale House fire in Teen Wolf. I apologize if I'm not being too original with this story, but I kinda like incorporating stuff I've seen from other shows into some of my stories sometimes. Hope you guys don't mind.**

**As for the fan cast in this episode, here you guys go: **

_**Kayla: Chloe Grace Mortez  
George: Jared Gilmore  
Ms. Angelo: Melissa Ponzio**_

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and please review :)**

**I do not own Power Rangers, Gokaiger, or any of the shows or actors listed above**

* * *

After a couple of days of intense training, Evan finally managed to adjust to his ranger powers. His weaponry skills could've used a bit more work, but he seemed fairly ready. When that had been settled, him and Rhydian left New York in the Sky Galleon to find more people to join the crew.

At the moment, the two of them stood in front of the computer screen, staring at a map of the country and trying to figure out where to go next.

"Well, we can cross out New York," Evan decided, then looked at the rest of the states. "That gives us about 49 other states to pick from."

"How hard can it be to pick one state? It honestly doesn't matter that much; just as long as we find someone," Rhydian rolled his eyes slightly, and then turned to look over at Navi. "Navi, use the random switch."

"Yes, Captain!" Navi affirmed, and used its beak to flick a switch on the console.

"Captain," Rhydian couldn't help but grin slightly to himself. "I like the sound of that."

Evan only rolled his eyes this time, just as one of the states flashed red on the map, followed by a white dot. "Alright, looks like we're heading to Chicago, Illinois."

Rhydian nodded, and then typed in the coordinates into the computer console. "Chicago, Illinois; here we come."

* * *

A group of young teenagers stood outside an orphanage building together. Several of them were hugging one girl, a 14 year old girl, who finally managed to get adopted. Everyone was happy for her. They watched together as the girl drove off with her new parents in their car, before returning inside.

However, one girl remained frozen; her gaze still locked on the direction the car drove away in.

"Teresa, it's time to go back inside," A woman called from the door of the building, but Teresa only stood still. She was staring down at the ground, swallowing.

Teresa was the oldest orphan in the building, being 17 years old. She bounced between foster homes a couple of times, but in the end, no set of parents wanted her. By the time she turned 18 in a few months, she'd be able to legally leave the orphanage, but that meant living alone on the streets, for all she knew.

The woman frowned and approached Teresa, wrapping an arm around the girl's shoulders. "Don't worry, Teresa, you'll find a family soon," She assured her, feeling sympathy for the girl.

"You don't have to keep sympathizing me, Ms. Angelo," Teresa shook her head stubbornly. "We both know that no parents want to adopt a 17 year old."

"Look, you need to stop discouraging yourself, sweetheart," Ms. Angelo stroked Teresa's hair. "You are a bright and beautiful young lady, there will be people that will want you out there. Finding family can come in the strangest of ways."

Teresa still had her arms crossed, and she was still staring downwards, but she eventually let out a small sigh and nodded. "That's my girl," Ms. Angelo gave her a slight smile. "Come on, dinner will be ready soon."

"Alright, I'll be inside in a minute," Teresa promised. She watched as Ms. Angelo went back inside, before her head raised and she looked upwards at the sky this time.

Inhaling then exhaling, Teresa left her mind wander for a moment, before she went back into the building.

* * *

**Cue Theme (link in profile)**

* * *

Once Teresa was back inside, she sat near one of the windows while poking at her food on a paper plate. She had honestly given up trying to guess whatever food the orphanage was giving them all; whatever it was, it honestly seemed disgusting. One girl then entered the room, and approached Teresa. She had long blonde hair, but was straight and covered with a beanie. She was 15 years old, making her one of the other older kids at the orphanage, besides Teresa.

"Teresa?" The girl spoke up. "How come you're not eating?"

"I guess I'm just not all that hungry today, Kayla," Teresa shook her head, pushing away her plate.

Kayla seemed to hesitate, before reaching into her satchel and pulling out a packet of potato chips, much to Teresa's shock. "Kayla, put those away!" She whispered harshly, looking around to make sure none of the staff was nearby. "Where did you get those from?"

"From under your bed," Kayla answered in a devious voice. "Your 'secret stash' isn't as secret as you think, you know. Several of the other kids already know about your convenience store heists."

"...none of them have told the staff, right?" Teresa raised an eyebrow, hiding a slightly panicked look.

"Nah, I made sure none of them would squeal," Kayla assured her with a smile. "As long as you make sure to share with the rest of us next time, you'll be good."

Teresa wore a stern and disappointed look on her face, but she eventually cracked and broke out into an amused grin. "I've been such as bad influence on you over the years, you know."

"You've probably influenced everyone here," Kayla chuckled, and sat down beside Teresa on the window porch.

They opened up the packet of chips, and shared them together. "How come you've never been caught before?" Kayla asked with interest, as she snacked on some chips.

"I guess I'm just that good," Teresa smiled with amusement, before shrugging. "Or I'm just really lucky."

"I wish I could be as cool as you," Kayla said with some envy.

This seemed to change Teresa's demeanor, and her smiled faded. "Trust me, Kayla, you don't want to be anything like me," She insisted to the young girl. "I don't steal because I want to be cool, I steal because I'm weak. I've always been tempted by riches..."

Kayla tilted her head slightly at the older girl. "Does it have to do with how you ended up here?" She asked her. "You keep giving me bits and pieces, but you've never told me the full story."

Teresa pursed her lips together, and looked back down at Kayla. "What do you want to know?"

"How old were you when you came here?" Kayla decided on asking.

"I was 12 when I was put here," Teresa answered first.

"That's already an old age for an orphan," Kayla realized. "Why were you put here at that age?"

"Let's just say that I had a rotten aunt that didn't want to deal with me," Teresa chuckled bitterly, and began to remember. "You might not believe it, but I actually used to come from a rich family."

"You're right," Kayla shook her head, pretending to be unconvinced. "I don't believe it."

"Well, it's true, so suck it up," Teresa scolded, but Kayla only snickered. "When I was younger, I was used to getting everything I wanted; that was how I grew up. Then my parents passed, and their inheritance went to my aunt. She kept it, and eventually dumped me here when she decided that she didn't want a little brat like me holding her back..."

Kayla gaped slightly. "Well, that's rude!"

"Yeah, she was," Teresa scoffed, popping another chip into her mouth. "I'm not gonna cover up the fact that life is cruel, and so are people, but even though I struggled to adjust, I eventually met a younger girl that turned things around. She became the little sister I never had."

"...you mean me, right?"

Teresa gave her an obvious look. "Well, of course!"

This brought a smile to Kayla's face, but just before she could say anything else, a bell went off and rang throughout the building. "Bedtime," Teresa realized, standing up. "We better hide the food."

Kayla nodded, and the two of them approached her bed. They looked around, before Teresa pulled out a case from under the bed. She opened it up to reveal some snack packages and fruit inside. She stuffed the packet of potato chips inside, as her eyes scanned the case.

"I'm running low," She huffed, shoving the case back under her bed. "I'm gonna have to go out tomorrow and restock."

"Do you need me to cover for you in case anyone asks?" Kayla offered.

"I would greatly appreciate that," Teresa smiled at her. "You're practically turning into my accomplice, you know."

"I don't mind that," Kayla shrugged innocently, and smiled back.

Teresa only laughed, just as the other kids started to enter the bedroom. She then climbed into bed, planning on getting some good rest before going off on another 'heist' tomorrow.

* * *

By the next day, Rhydian and Evan made it to Chicago. Navi remained in the Sky Galleon, while Rhydian and Evan entered the city. They were currently walking down the busy streets, keeping their eyes out.

"So, how exactly are we gonna persuade someone to join?" Evan asked Rhydian first.

"I say we just see who we run into," Rhydian shrugged, looking around the streets. "I mean, I came running into you, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but I don't think running in front of every car will work," Evan pointed out, putting his hands in his pocket.

Suddenly, they spotted someone in a gray hoodie running down the streets. Not so far behind were some cops chasing the person. "Out of my way!" The person cried, shoving people out of their way.

Teresa glanced over her shoulder, just as some of the cops began to catch up. She had always been a master thief; why did she end up getting caught this time?! While she ran, she had her hands stuffed in the pockets of her hoodie, trying to prevent the food from falling out.

However, as she turned sharply into an alley, she ran straight into Rhydian, causing her hood to fall off of her head.

"Watch it!" Rhydian snapped at her, until he caught a glimpse of her face and stilled.

"Hey!" One of the cops called after Teresa. "Get back here!"

Quickly, Teresa grabbed Rhydian by his jacket and pressed her back against the wall. She pulled him forwards and kissed him long and hard on the lips, much to his disturbance and confusion. Evan scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, but he turned away when the cops ran past them.

As soon as the cops were gone, Teresa pulled her lips away and came face to face with a wide-eyed Rhydian. "Thanks for the help, hot lips," Teresa smirked, tapping the side of Rhydian's cheek lightly, before breaking off into a run in the other direction.

"Well, that wasn't completely random or strange," Evan huffed and crossed his arms, before seeing that Rhydian was still frozen with some shock. "Rhydian? Hey, you awake in there?"

Rhydian snapped out of it when Evan snapped his fingers in front of his face, and then turned to look over at him. "Did you say something?"

"...you thought she was hot didn't you?" Evan realized, smirking with amusement at the captain.

"What? No!" Rhydian denied, turning his back on Evan and crossing his arms. He wore an irritated look on his face now, and then gritted through his teeth, "...and stop staring at me."

Evan was indeed staring at Rhydian when she turned around to face him again. "Aye aye, captain," Evan mock-saluted at Rhydian, much to his annoyance.

"Whatever, let's just go," Rhydian insisted, as he started walking forwards again, before coming to a stop and realizing something. "Hold on a minute."

"Something wrong?" Evan asked him, his joking expression disappearing.

Rhydian's hand shot up to the inside pocket of his jacket. He pulled out his morpher, but he found that his red ranger key was missing from the pocket. He flashed back to the previous set of minutes when that girl in the hoodie kissed him, and barely remembered the feeling of a hand reaching into his jacket. He had been distracted at the time, but going back on the memory, it was clear as day now.

"That girl, the one in the gray hoodie that ran by," Rhydian realized, the expression on his face turning stern and frustrated. "She stole my ranger key."

"What?" Evan's eyes widened at the information. "How did you just let her steal it from you?"

"Well I was kind of distracted to notice!" Rhydian exclaimed, running a hand through his blonde hair and groaning. "We have to find her."

"We don't even know her name!" Evan pointed out to him. "How are we supposed to track her down?"

Rhydian thought for a moment, before an idea popped into his head. "The Sky Galleon computer! My ranger key can be tracked using the computer."

"Then let's get back to the Sky Galleon and find her," Evan insisted, earning a nod from Rhydian, before they both broke off into a run towards the Sky Galleon.

* * *

At the orphanage, Teresa sat by the foot of her bed. The bedroom was empty, and she was stuffing her stolen food into the case under her bed. Once the food had been emptied out of her pockets, Teresa pulled out the red ranger key at last. She leaned against the leg of her bed, her eyes locked on the small, red figurine in her fingers.

She didn't even know why she stole it in the first place. True, Teresa was a natural pick pocket-she would sometimes steal from the other kids just to trick them for fun-but she had never stolen from actual civilians before. Then again, that guy had been right in front of her. It had been the perfect opportunity to take from him.

After all, what would an older guy like him be doing with a tiny toy? It's not like it would be missed, most likely. Still, Teresa had no idea what she had even stolen...maybe she could sell it to someone for some real cash. Eh, she could figure out the details later.

Just then, Teresa heard footsteps coming from outside the bedroom and in the hallways. Quickly, she pulled off her gray hoodie and stuffed it in the case too, then retrieved her usual yellow denim jacket. After putting it back on, she shoved the case back under, then sat on top of the bed, just as Kayla ran into the room with a few other kids that were about 10 or so.

"Hey, Teresa!" She greeted, sitting down next to Teresa, and then spotted the ranger key in her hand. "What's that?"

"This? Oh, just something I picked up from a guy I met in the city earlier," Teresa shrugged slightly, and put it back into her pocket. "Maybe I can sell it or something."

"Ms. Angelo and the other staff are on their late lunch break," One kid, a boy with brown hair, spoke up and then grinned. "Do you think we could eat too?"

Teresa smiled at this, and then pulled out her food case from under the bed again. "Okay, dig in, guys," She said, opening it up. "You guys can take one food item at the most; we have to ration it. And you have to eat in here so we don't get caught."

The kids nodded, and then they picked out their snacks. "No way, you got gum too?" Another girl awed, picking up a packet of Trident gum. "Can I have a piece? Please?"

"Help yourself, Jess," Teresa nodded, and then plucked out a baseball from the case too. "I also got this for you too, George. Every boy deserves a toy that's capable of damage at some point in their life."

George grinned, and accepted the baseball. "Thanks, Teresa!"

With that, Teresa put away the case, and sat back on the bed with Kayla. "It's really nice what you did; letting us share with you," Kayla smiled up at Teresa, and then hugged her. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, kiddo," Teresa smiled gently too, and hugged the girl back.

* * *

A couple of hours later, all the kids were outside at the back of the orphanage, playing out on the field. Teresa sat alone on the swings, and watched some of the kids play games outside, smiling to herself. It was one of the rare times she was glad that she or the others didn't have any nice or rich items. She was all too aware of how some kids spend their days on tablets or phone now; watching the kids play outside reminded Teresa of a happier time.

"Teresa!" George called over to the girl, his new baseball in his hand, and there were a few more kids behind him too. "Wanna play with us?"

"-Teresa!" Ms. Angelo called over, before Teresa could answer.

"Ms. Angelo?" Teresa realized, standing up as the woman walked over to her. "What is it?"

"Um, there are two young men by the entrance that requested to see you," Ms. Angelo pointed over by the door. "They claim you know them?"

Teresa furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, until she looked past Ms. Angelo, and the confused look on her face turn into a look of nervousness. "Oh boy..."

Rhydian and Evan walked through the doors, and spotted Teresa standing there immediately. "So, your name's Teresa, right?" Rhydian asked her, a smug look appearing on his face. "In any case, Teresa, my comrade and I would like a moment to talk to you. Alone."

Teresa pursed her lips together, and then turned around to look back at George and the other kids. "I'm gonna have to take a rain check on that game. Sorry, George," She apologized to the young boy. "Another time?"

"Yeah, no worries," George assured her with a smile, before running back towards the field with the other kids.

Ms. Angelo went back inside, and Teresa led the two boys to the front of the building. Once they were there, she crossed her arms and faced them. "Alright, how did you find me?"

"I'm pretty sure you're in no position to be questioning us right now," Evan stated to her.

"Give back what you stole from me," Rhydian demanded, a cold look in his eyes.

"Oh, you mean this little thing?" Teresa plucked the ranger key from her pocket, and held it out for the boys to see. When Rhydian tried to snatch it from her, she pulled her hand away. "If you want it back, you're not getting it from me that easy."

"What do you want for it?" Evan questioned her.

"How important is the object to you?" Teresa counteracted, and pulled back her hand when Rhydian tried to snatch it again, before snickering. "I take it it's very important to you boys...how about $250?"

Evan stared at the girl in disbelief. "You want $250 for a little figurine?"

"Okay, let's raise it to $300 then," Teresa decided. "Do you boys want it or not? I'm just gonna keep raising the price with each denial."

"So, first you steal from us, and now you're trying to negotiate?" Rhydian realized, staring down at the girl for a moment, and then looking back over at Evan. "...I like this girl."

"Wait, what?" Evan raised his eyebrows at Rhydian's statement, before catching the interested look on his face. "No, don't you even consider it."

Rhydian grabbed Evan by his collar, and pulled him over to the side. "And why not?" He asked him. "Come on, she has worthy skills; you gotta admit that. Plus, her life is crappy; she's a teenager in a orphanage! I bet she'd happily come along with us."

"She stole from us, Rhydian!" Evan tried to convince him.

"Exactly, and isn't that what being a pirate is?" Rhydian reminded him. "Besides, I'm the captain here. Ultimately, it's my decision, and I say she's in."

"You boys done with your little tea party over there?" Teresa called over to them, getting impatient. "Are we negotiating, or what? Cause I can sell this thing to someone else if you don't want it."

Evan had his arms crossed, still not too keen on the idea. At last though, he finally gave in. "Fine."

Rhydian grinned, and walked back to face Teresa again. "How about instead of $300, we give you a once-in-a-lifetime chance to receive more?"

Teresa raised her eyebrow at the boys, but she couldn't help but feel intrigued. "...I'm listening."

"My comrade and I, here, are travelers, you could say," Rhydian started out. "We're seeking a great treasure, and we could use someone like you on our side."

"You guys make it sound like you're pirates," Teresa scoffed, placing her hand on her hip.

"Trust me, we're more than pirates," Evan assured her, as he and Rhydian pulled out their morphers and opened them up for her to see. "We're Power Rangers too," He stated, also pulling out his blue ranger key.

Teresa stared at the boys with disbelief, before shaking her head with amusement at them. "Power Rangers? You expect me to believe that?" She scoffed. "Fine, say you are Power Rangers. Why are you searching for treasure? I thought you're the good guys dedicated saving the Earth?"

"That might be true; if I was from Earth," Rhydian shrugged at her. "We're space pirates. And there's no rule book that says the powers have to be used for selfless acts to save this planet. I say the user should be free to do whatever they want with them."

"So," Teresa started to sum up. "You guys are saying if I join your little space pirate gang of Power Rangers, then I'll get a great treasure in return?"

"The Greatest Treasure in the Universe," Rhydian rephrased for her. "And all you have to do is return my ranger key."

"You have to understand, though. If you join us, there's no going back to your old life," Evan told her, first and foremost. "My parents burned in a fire, I had no choice left but to join Rhydian. We just want to make sure that this is what you really want."

"Are you kidding me? Of course I'll join!" Teresa gave them an obvious look. "I've been stuck at this orphanage for the past 5 years, and I want out. I don't care if I'll be some space criminal; as long as I'm not alone."

Rhydian grinned at her. "Welcome to the crew, Teresa. I'm Rhydian, and my comrade, here, is Evan," He introduced, and then held out his hand. "I'll be taking back my key too."

Teresa was about to put it in his hand, until she remembered the kids. Her head turned back towards the building, and she could just barely see Kayla, and George, and the rest of the kids playing together in the backyard. If she left with the guys, she'd never see any of them again...

"Teresa," Rhydian snapped her out of it. "Well?"

Teresa stared down at the key, before making her decision; she just had to believe the kids would be okay. She placed it in Rhydian's hand, and then grinned at him. "Let's go."

* * *

When they all got back to the Sky Galleon, Teresa stared at the ship in awe. They all walked on deck and then inside the living quarters, as Teresa began to familiarize herself with the area. The first thing she noticed was a box sitting on top of a wall table. Teresa approached and opened it up, coming face to face with several kinds of rich jewelry in the box.

"Take anything from there that you like," Rhydian told her, noticing how she was staring at the jewelry. "I collected them from raids. I have no purpose for any of them though."

"Well...if you insist," Teresa picked up a diamond ring, and tried it on, a smile appearing on her face. She immediately flashed back to a time when she was a child; when her mother would let her play dress-up with all her nicest clothes. It had been so long since Teresa owned rich things, and she didn't care at the moment if it made her sound selfish; she missed it.

"Alright, if you really are gonna be part of the crew, you'll need these," Evan said, reaching into the small chest and pulling out a morpher, along with the yellow ranger key. "I'm pretty sure pink doesn't seem like your color."

Teresa accepted the key and the morpher, and stared down at them in her hands, before smiling. Her new life was starting...


	5. The Green Graduate

**Hi guys!**

**Wow, compared to the 4 reviews I originally had, I have to admit that I'm happy I got a decent amount of reviews since my last chapter. Thanks guys! Sorry I didn't update this before, but I've been getting caught up with summer school, so less time for me to write :/ If you're also a fan of my White Ninja Rewrite, then I'm still in the process of writing up that chapter, so just hang in there.**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews again, guys! I'm happy that you've liked Evan and Teresa's back stories so far. I'd have to say Teresa's was my favorite to write, actually. Next up is Miles' back story. His isn't going to be as tragic as the previous ones. Compared to the others, Miles is going to have a relatively decent life. And, just as a note for ahead, I don't know much about any university yet, so sorry if any information I have about Stanford in the chapter is inaccurate.**

**As for the fan cast, there's only one other spare character in Miles' back story, named Phoebe, and the actress I've chosen to portray her in my head is _Alona Tol_.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and please review! :)**

**I do not own Power Rangers, Gokaiger, the fan cast for this story, or Stanford University**

* * *

"What do you mean you broke the computer?!"

"I was watching a video on the internet, and then the screen went all fuzzy!"

Evan groaned at the new yellow ranger, and tried typing on the keyboard of the computer panel to get to to start working, but the screen just continued to fizzle. "You must've picked up a virus or something."

"Well how was I supposed to know?" Teresa defended, but she also seemed annoyed with her actions too.

"And this is why we don't use the Sky Galleon computer for the internet," Evan grumbled, running a hand through his hair.

"What's going on now?" Rhydian asked them, as he entered the living quarters of the Sky Galleon and pulled on his jacket.

"Teresa was watching some video online, and picked up a virus."

"Again, how was I supposed to know?" Teresa tried to defend herself again, narrowing her eyes slightly at Evan. "Computers are made to use the internet! How was I suppose to know that I'm not allowed to here?"

Rhydian rolled his eyes at them, and then stepped up to the computer panel. "If the computer's down, then so is the navigation system," He realized, pulling up an image of their map, but it kept fizzling out.

"So we're flying blind now?" Teresa asked him.

"Well the coordinates were lost, so we're off autopilot, if that's what you meant," Rhydian answered, shutting off the screen. "We're on manual, so we're gonna have to steer from the cockpit if we want to go anywhere."

"A computer virus isn't just going to go away, Rhydian," Evan insisted. "We need to fix it somehow."

"Right, because we're all computer geniuses," Teresa spoke up sarcastically, crossing her arms. "There's no way that any of us can clean a virus like this. If we want the system fixed, we need someone who actually knows what they're doing."

"Then what do you propose we do?" Evan questioned her. "Getting someone to fix the computer means we'll have to take them on board the ship, and we don't exactly want people finding out about us."

Teresa raised her eyebrows at Evan. "You got a better idea?"

Evan's silence spoke for himself, and he let out a small sigh. "Ultimately, it's Rhydian's decision," He stated, turning to look at their captain. "What do we do?"

"Look, the faster we get the computer fixed, the faster we can locate our last two recruits and get the hell off this planet," Rhydian explained to both of them. "Teresa's got a point. Maybe there's someone out there that's capable of fixing the system. I say we find them, and get them to fix it."

"And if they don't promise to keep our secret?"

"We'll slaughter them; simple as that."

Teresa and Evan stared at Rhydian with disbelief and some horror. "I was kidding...mostly," He muttered the last part to himself, and cleared his throat. "Fine, we'll just threaten them at the most, if they insist they're gonna tell."

"Better," Evan nodded at him, and Teresa nodded in agreement too.

"Alright then. Let's get to the cockpit and fly the galleon over to the nearest city," Rhydian clapped his hands, and looked at his crew. "Let's find ourselves a genius."

* * *

**_Cue Theme_**

* * *

"Hey, Miles!"

Miles stared up from the comic book in his hands, and looked over to see his friend, Phoebe, ride up the skateboard ramp and stand next to him at the top. "If you're not here to skate, you could at least get off the top of the ramp," His friend told him in a sweet yet taunting voice. "I'd hate to run you over."

"Whatever you say, Phobos," Miles spoke, but he was barely listening, and went back to reading his comic book.

Phoebe rolled her eyes at the nickname, and plucked the comic book from out of Miles' hands, much to his annoyance. "Spider-Man?" She realized, flipping through it, and smiling down at amusement at him. "What is it with you and superheroes?"

"Remind me why the hell I put up with you all the time?" Miles questioned her rhetorically, snatching back the comic book from her.

"Because you secretly have an undying love for me," Phoebe smirked at him, as she sat down next to him there.

Miles only stared with irritation at her, until he eventually gave in and broke out into a grin at her teasing. Phoebe smiled too, and removed her helmet to run a hand through her blonde hair. "You know, I'd appreciate it if one of your nicknames for me wasn't the same name as the Greek god of fear," Phoebe turned to look at him, raising her eyebrows.

"But it's so accurate! You're an easy person to be afraid of, you know," Miles teased, earning an arm slap from her. "Ow! See? I stand correct!"

"Comic Nerd."

"Phobos."

"Shut up, Miles," Phoebe snapped playfully at him, as she stared over the skate park. "Hey, you mind helping me write out that physics paper? I got most of the research done, I just need help explaining it."

"And what makes you think I'm capable of writing a physics paper?" Miles raised an eyebrow at her.

"Because you're my genius friend," Phoebe counteracted with a smile, before pulling out a folded up piece of paper from her pocket. "And this dropped out out of your bag earlier at school. I meant to give it back earlier, but I couldn't resist taking a peek..."

Miles' eyes widened when he realized what was in Phoebe's hand, and then he snatched the paper away. "I've been looking for that!"

"You got accepted into Stanford, and you didn't even tell me?" Phoebe questioned him about the letter. "Miles, that's great! Why didn't you say anything?"

"I guess I wasn't sure what you would've thought," Miles shrugged a little, looking back down at the piece of paper in his hands again. "I mean, we've been neighbors and friends since pre-school. Our moms were friends. We used to take freakin' bubble baths together when we were 2 years old."

"Please, don't bring that up again," Phoebe shook her head and chuckled.

"I'm just saying, you're my best friend, Phoebe," Miles stated, dropping her other nickname for the moment. "And I know that if it was you that was moving away for college, I'd actually miss you."

Phoebe stared at him for a moment, and smiled slightly. "Well, yeah, I'll miss you too, Miles, when you go off in the summer to California...but, it would make me a sucky best friend if I tried to convince you to abandon Stanford just cause I'd miss you," She pointed out, her smile fading a little. "We both knew we'd be going to different colleges, we knew the day would come. Honestly, though, I'm happy for you; Stanford is a great opportunity."

Miles listened to Phoebe the whole time, looking at the letter in his hand as well. "Thanks, Phoebe," He gave her a small smile, before eventually standing up. "Alright, let's get home. I have a physics paper to help you write after all."

"Yes!" Phoebe grinned, standing up too. "You are the best, Miles."

"I know I am," Miles said in a vain tone, before laughing a little.

The two of them slid down the ramp, and then began to make their way back from the skate park.

* * *

Within time, Rhydian steered the Sky Galleon towards the nearest city, and anchored over a rock quarry. "Okay, so where are we this time?" Evan asked, as he, Teresa, and Rhydian exited the inside, and walked on deck.

"I told you guys I was taking us to a city. I didn't say I knew which city it was," Rhydian looked around, trying to figure out where they had landed. "Navi!"

"Yes, Captain?" Navi squawked, flapping outside and landing on Rhydian's shoulder.

"Can you tell us where we are?"

"Affirmative! Scanning..." Navi's eyes lit up, before its head turned again. "We are close to a city known as Denver, Colorado."

Teresa placed her hands on her hips, and stared at the area. "Colorado, huh?" She realized, and then shrugged. "Eh, we could've ended up somewhere worse."

"Well, you've got a point there," Evan gave in, shrugging too, as his eyes scanned the environment. "Let's just hope the city isn't too far from here."

* * *

The crew made it to the city after a long walk, and by then, their feet were all aching. They finally stopped in a park, and slumped onto a bench together. "Next time, let's park in a closer secluded area," Evan suggested, wincing as he leaned back against the bench. "Considering I'm pretty sure we can't call a cab over to a rock quarry in the middle of nowhere."

"I actually agree with Evan on that one," Teresa raised her hand slightly, her head tilted back over the top edge of the bench.

"It wasn't that bad," Rhydian insisted, sitting up the straightest out of them all so he didn't look as tired, but he couldn't hide the fact that his feet hurt too.

"Aren't Power Rangers supposed to have some kind of extra vehicles?" Evan spoke up, turning his head to look properly over at Rhydian. "You know, like a motorcycle, or some kind of hovercraft?"

"All we have is the Sky Galleon," Rhydian answered, in a tired tone. "Suck it up."

"Someone's grumpy today," Teresa snickered, raising her head up now.

After a couple more minutes of sitting in silence, Rhydian was the first one to stand up. "Okay, we should start to focus now," He suggested, looking down at his crew mates. "We ought to start looking for someone that can fix the ship's computer system."

Suddenly, he was rammed into by a person on a skateboard, and stumbled backwards, while the person fell on his front side. "I'm never letting you convince me to ride a skateboard again!" The guy grumbled, flipping onto his back, just as a long-haired blonde girl in denim ran over to his aid.

"Okay, yeah, that probably was a bad idea," She winced slightly, and helped up her friend. "You alright, Miles?"

"Bruised a bit, but I'm good, Phoebe," Miles gave her a thumbs-up, as he stood up and brushed himself off. He then came face to face with Evan, and a slight look of panic appeared on his face. "Uh, sorry, dude! I didn't mean to run you over like that-"

"Hey, it's cool," Evan held his hands up slightly with innocence to reassure him. "Don't worry about it, man."

While Evan talked to Miles, Teresa picked up a piece of paper than had fallen on the ground. She unfolded it and quickly skimmed through it, her eyes widening slightly at the information on the paper.

"Thanks, and, sorry again," Miles grinned awkwardly at Evan, before turning back to Phoebe and shoving the skateboard into her arms. "I never want to be near that thing again."

"Sorry," Phoebe only chuckled, dropping down her skateboard and stepping onto it, before she rode it at the slow speed so Miles could catch up with her.

"Hey, guys?" Teresa spoke up, as the guys turned to look at her, and she smirked slightly. "I think we just found our genius."

Rhydian and Evan moved over to Teresa's sides, and stared down at the paper in her hands. "Where did you get that from?" Rhydian asked her.

"I think that guy dropped it when he crashed into Evan," Teresa said, then pointed at a name on the paper. "Apparently, his name is Miles Latimer, and it looks like he's graduating this upcoming year."

"Hold on a minute, look," Evan squinted slightly, and then pointed at a seal by the top of the paper. "See that? That's the seal for Stanford University."

"Exactly," Teresa nodded. "Isn't Stanford supposed to be some smart-people university?"

"Supposed to be, yeah," Evan nodded as well, looking back at her. "It's one of the top-ranked colleges in the country."

"Okay, you guys are losing me here. Space Pirate, remember? I don't know much about colleges," Rhydian reminded them both. "What's the big deal with this Miles guy being accepted into Stanford."

"I'm betting you have to be pretty smart to get into a school like this," Teresa continued, a small smirk growing on her face. "What if there's a chance that this guy is 'genius' smart?"

Rhydian raised his eyebrow at the two of them. "You think that guy would be able to fix our computer system?"

"It's worth a shot," Evan shrugged. "After all, you took a chance with us. Let's take a chance on this guy."

"So, it's agreed we're visiting this guy?" Teresa asked finally, earning nods from the boys. "Well, then I guess it's a good thing that this letter also has his address printed on it..."

* * *

Phoebe's phone rang the next day, so she picked it up while snacking on a granola bar. "Hello?"

"Where is it?"

"Miles? Is that you?"

"That's not an answer. Where is it?"

"Okay, for starters, where's what?" Phoebe asked with some confusion. "You're not making sense."

Miles rolled his eyes on the other end, while rummaging through his backpack. "You know what I'm talking about: the letter from Stanford."

"Oh, that thing? Yeah, what about it?"

"I can't find it anywhere!" Miles exclaimed, throwing down his backpack on his bed. "I know I had it with me when we left the skate park, but you were the only one I hung out with yesterday. Did you take it?"

"Miles, get serious," Phoebe started. "What would I want with your college acceptance letter?"

"...I don't know," Miles hung his head slightly, when she realized she didn't have the letter. "Well if you don't have it, then where is it?"

"How should I know?" Phoebe counteracted, trying to think. "Um, maybe it fell out of your pocket yesterday when you crashed into that guy at the park."

"Great," Miles huffed with irritation. "So my letter is blowing around somewhere in the park now."

"Most likely," Phoebe nodded on her end. "Or someone threw it in the trash."

Before Miles could say anything else, the doorbell rang downstairs. "Hold on, someone's at my front door," He spoke into the phone, as he came down the stairs. "It might be my mom. I think she forgot her folder before she left for work earlier this morning. I'll call you later, 'kay?"

"Alright. Bye, Miles."

Miles hung up on his phone, just as he made it to the front door. He opened it up and came face to face with three people; two male, and one female. "Uh, hello," He greeted awkwardly, staring at them with some confusion. "Can I help you guys?"

"You're Miles Latimer, right?" Rhydian asked him first.

"Depends on who's asking," Miles raised an eyebrow hesitantly.

"Don't worry, you can trust us," Evan assured him, noticing his hesitant look. "I'm Evan- these are my friends, Rhydian, and Teresa. I'm not sure if you remember, you kind of ran me over with a skateboard yesterday?"

"Oh, yeah! It's you," Miles realized, his eyes widening slightly, as he recognized them. "Um, what are you guys doing here? And how do you know where I live?"

Teresa pulled out the letter from inside her jacket, and unfolded it so Miles could see it. "It's written on your letter," She informed him, causing a smile of relief to appear on Miles' face. "We just came by to return it."

"Thanks, I've been looking everywhere for that thing," Miles began to reach out for the letter.

However, Rhydian plucked the letter out of Teresa's hand before Miles could grab it. "But, before you get this back," He started out, folding up the letter again and stuffing it inside his own jacket pocket. "We need you to do us a favor."

"A favor?" Miles repeated, raising his eyebrows at the three of them. "You guys realize that I am complete stranger, right? Why would I do anything for you guys?"

"Do you want the letter or not?" Teresa crossed her arms.

"...what do I have to do?" Miles asked eventually. "As long as it doesn't involve any drugs, violence, or anything illegal!"

"Relax, it's nothing like that," Evan shook his hands slightly, assuring him.

"We just need you to fix something for us," Rhydian started out.

Miles seemed to consider it for a moment. "Fix what?"

"A computer," Teresa answered. "We figured you've got to be a pretty smart person to get somewhere like Stanford. Do you think you're capable of getting rid of a virus?"

"Yeah, but that's something anyone can do," Miles stated. "Don't you guys have an anti-virus software installed?"

Evan and Teresa's gazes shifted over to Rhydian, waiting for him to answer. "...well, no," Rhydian admitted, seeming a little stupid. He didn't exactly have to worry about many computer viruses in space; how was he supposed to know?

"Well, our computer is kind of advanced anyway," Evan spoke up again, saving Rhydian. "You just have to fix it, and then you can go back home."

Miles thought about it for a moment, before sighing a little and giving in. "Alright, let's get going."

"Wait!" Teresa interrupted, looking over at Miles again. "Do you by any chance have a car?"

"Uh, yeah," Miles nodded, then pointed over to a white van that was in the parking lot. "The van is mine."

"Would you mind giving us a ride in it?" Teresa asked him, before turning back to Rhydian before he could interrupt. "Don't even think about it. There is no way we are walking the whole way back. I'm pretty sure I still have blisters from yesterday."

Rhydian rolled his eyes, and then proceeded to follow all of them towards the van. "Fine."

* * *

Miles followed their directions, and drove them all to the rock quarry where the Sky Galleon hovered. "Whoa..." Miles gaped when he saw the Galleon, and pulled over. "So, this is the location of your 'advanced computer'?"

"Yep, home sweet ship," Rhydian patted Miles on the back, and then got out first.

Evan and Teresa followed him, while Miles continued to stare. Teresa noticed this, and banged her hand on her car window, snapping his out of it. "Hey!" She called. "You coming or not?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm coming," Miles said after becoming aware again, and then got out of the van. "Wait, you guys live on that ship?"

"Pretty much," Rhydian nodded, as they all continued to walk forwards towards the ship. "This is the Sky Galleon. I've lived on here for as long as I can remember, and Evan and Teresa came aboard about a week ago."

"So, what?" Miles started out, following them all, while keeping his gaze locked on the ship. "You guys are sailors, or pirates, or something?"

"Pirates!" Teresa raised her finger and nodded. "That's the one- specifically, space pirates."

Evan rolled his eyes, and slowed down so he was walking next to Miles. "Don't worry about them. They just like showing it off."

"Heard that!" Teresa called back at him.

The four of them boarded the ship, and then entered the living quarters. "Is that it?" Miles asked, spotting the screen on the wall, and a control panel standing in front of it. "Is that the computer?"

"Yep," Rhydian nodded, crossing his arms.

"Well I can see what you meant when you said it was advanced," Miles spoke, approaching the panel and activating the computer. "The technology of this computer is nothing like I've ever seen before."

"Do you still think you can fix it?" Evan asked him.

"Yeah, I can definitely try," Miles nodded. "For starters, what kind of virus was the computer infected with?"

Teresa placed her hands on her hips, and tried to remember. "Uh, I got it when I was trying to watch a movie on some website."

"Common video website virus. That makes it easier on me," Miles pulled out a green flash drive from his satchel, and plugged it into the panel, opening up a program. "Just give me half an hour or so. I think I can have it wiped by then."

With that said, Miles began to type on the panel, and got to work on trying to remove the virus. The pirates exchanged glances, and then proceeded to exit the living quarters, while Miles got to work.

* * *

Almost an hour later, the pirates were sitting on the deck of the ship, and Miles still hadn't finished up yet. "...hey, what do we do if this happens again?" Evan spoke up, as the others turned their heads to look over at him.

"If what happens again?" Teresa asked him.

"If something goes wrong with the computer, or even our whole technology system on the ship," Evan explained to her. "It's not like any of us are computer geniuses, we can't fix it. Plus, space is a lot bigger than the Earth. If the navigation system crashes, we'll be floating through space for 'who know how long'."

"So, what," Teresa shook her head slightly. "You're saying we need someone like Miles?"

"Not someone like him. Maybe what we need is him," Evan suggested.

Rhydian seemed to think about it for a moment, and then pointed at Evan. "You know, you might have a good point."

"Aren't you guys forgetting something?" Teresa spoke up, looking at the two of them. "This guy got into Stanford. He has an actual, functional life for all we know; and it's probably a good one. How do we know he'll even want to come with us?"

"It won't hurt to ask," Evan insisted. "And that makes things easier for us. One less recruit to search for, right?"

Teresa turned her head, and looked up at Rhydian. "What do you think?"

"I think we should at least ask him, like Evan said," Rhydian crossed his arms, agreeing with Evan. "It saves us the trouble of having to threaten him to keep our secret too."

Just then, Miles burst through the doors and looked over at the others. "Hey, guys!" He called over to them, as they turned around and saw him. "I fixed the virus!"

"Finally!" Teresa grinned, and the crew followed Miles back into the living quarters.

"Yeah, I managed to wipe the virus like half an hour ago," Miles scoffed, approaching the console again while grinning to himself. "But, the layout of your system seemed a little plain, so I upgraded it and gave it a new one."

With a bit of typing, Miles then clicked on a button and the map came up on the screen. However, instead of the usual satalite grid, the map was a tan color, and looked similar to an actual pirate map. "Whoa, nice!" Evan commented, as he and the others checked out the new map layout.

"Thanks," Miles admired his work. "The old layout was fine, but this seemed cool to add on."

"Well, as promised, here's your letter back," Teresa handed Miles back the college letter, much to his gladness.

"You know, you're actually pretty good at this," Rhydian admitted, looking over at Miles. "Our crew could use someone like you."

The corner of Miles' lip twitched upwards into a grin. "Really? Well, uh, thanks."

"So what do you say?"

"About what?"

"Joining our crew."

Miles' eyes widened a bit, as he stared at Rhydian. "Wait, you were serious?" He realized, and then shook his head. "Look, I'm kinda flattered that you want me in your crew, but I have a life here. I can't exactly abandon that."

"Maybe you don't understand. We're not just space pirates," Teresa shook her head, and then she and the other guys proceeded to pull out their morphers and ranger keys. "We're Power Rangers too."

"...Power Rangers?" Miles' eyes were practically bugging out of his head. "You're actual Power Rangers?"

"Clearly," Evan nodded and chuckled, putting back his morpher and his key.

"And even if you still have your doubts, you're gonna want to hear this," Rhydian smirked slightly, stepping up towards Miles. "We're searching for a treasure; the greatest in the universe. If you join us, you can have a share of it."

Miles began to consider it, and then realized that it wasn't too bad of an option. He'd no longer have to read about heroes, he could be one. He could be a space pirate; going on adventures throughout the universe, searching for treasure. It could be epic.

"...what's the catch?" He eventually asked. "There's got to be some kind of catch to this."

"If you join us, you won't be able to return to your old life," Evan told him. "You'll have to leave your friends, your family. You'll also become a criminal. Rhydian even has a 10,000 zagin bounty on him; courtesy of the Zangyack Armada."

"Those aliens that invaded a while back ago?" Miles realized.

"Still invading, actually. It might as well be a war," Teresa crossed her arms. "Even though the other Power Rangers seem to be handling it, you'd think they could handle it faster."

"The point is," Rhydian paused, stepping in front of Miles again, and holding out a morpher and the green ranger key in his hands. "Are you in, or out?"

Miles thought about it for a moment. If he went with them, then he'd be leaving his mom and uncle. Not to mention he'd lose his position in Stanford, his school reputation would go down the toilet...and Phoebe...oh boy, he'd have to leave his best friend since practically birth. But, this was also once in a lifetime opportunity. When would be get the chance to be offered a space journey again?

"Be honest," He started out, looking up at Rhydian first. "Am I gonna regret this?"

"Probabaly," Rhydian admitted to him. "But I can tell you now, the adventures you'll go on? They're gonna be worth it."

Miles stared down at the Stanford letter in his hand, and looked back at the others, before eventually ripping it in half. The crew grinned a little, and watched as Miles accepted the morpher and the key.

"This is totally awesome!" He cheered to himself, before remembering something. "Um, hey, you mind if I make a quick call first?"

"Sure," Rhydian nodded. "Go ahead."

* * *

Miles stood on the deck of the Sky Galleon, and had his phone pressed to his ear, listening to the dial tone. He had called his mom and his uncle and left voicemails for them, saying that he was running away. It was all he could think of, and technically, it was true. He was just running away to space...

At the moment, Mikes was trying to call Phoebe. He had hoped that it would go to voicemail, but Phoebe actually picked up, which only made it harder on him

"-Hello?" Phoebe's voice came out from the other end.

"Uh, Phoebe," Miles looked downwards as he spoke. "Hey."

"Hey, Miles," He was able to hear Phoebe's smile on the other end. "What's up?"

"Um, there's kind of been a change of plans...I'm not going to Stanford, Phoebe," Miles spoke, frowning slightly. "...actually, I'm not going anywhere; to any college. I'm leaving town."

Phoebe blinked with disbelief, as she listened to him. "What?" She questioned with confusion. "Miles, what are you talking about?"

"I'm serious, Phoebe. I-I'm actually leaving today."

"...Miles, you better stop fucking around with me, okay?" She insisted, practically biting down on her quivering lip.

"I wish I was," Miles shook his head and sighed. "Look, this might be the last time you'll ever hear from me. Just...good luck in college."

"Miles...? Mi-!"

He ended the call before he could've heard more. Miles stared down at his phone and frowned, just before turning around to see Evan standing there. "You gonna be alright, man?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay," Miles assured him, trying to smile, as he approached. "It's just...she's been my best friend for as long as I can remember, you know..."

Evan patted him on the back, and the two of them entered the living quarters again, to find Rhydian and Teresa standing there and waiting for them. "Alright," Miles took a deep breath in and released it. "I'm ready now. Let's go treasure hunting."

"Not so fast," Rhydian shook his head. "We still need one more recruit for the pink ranger key before we can get going."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Teresa questioned, a slow smile spreading on her face. "Let's find one."

Rhydian grinned, and then turned to look over at their mechanical parrot in the corner of the room. "Navi!"

Navi's eyes lit up, and it flew over in front of Rhydian. "Yes, Captain?"

"Activate the random switch again," He commanded, and then turned to Miles. "Pull up the map."

Miles nodded, and then pulled up the map of the country onto the screen, while Navi flicked the random switch. One state that began to flash, along with a dot near the edge of the state. "Look like we're heading over to San Francisco this time," Evan spotted.

"Alright," Rhydian looked at each of his crew mates, and then turned to the screen again. "Let's set sail!"


End file.
